Brotherhood
by LBibliophile
Summary: Ron uncovers some unsettling information while getting to know his new room-mates. How can he be normal when he is the odd one out? Rewritten as Redefining Normal.


_I've been writing several Harry-is-abused stories recently, but I started thinking about some of the other characters in the series, and the scene at the first Welcome Feast where the Gryffindor boys share their stories. This ficlet is the result. It feels like it should be part of a longer story but unfortunately I am unlikely to ever get around to writing it. If someone else would like to give it a try, please do so, just send me a link._

 _Now with a new version,_ Redefining Normal _, where Ron goes to Professor Snape instead._

 _Disclaimer: As the name of the site indicates, this is a work of fanfiction and I own nothing._

* * *

A timid knock sounds on Professor McGonagall's office door and she looks up as the newest head of Weasley hair peers around the frame.

"Professor?"

"Yes, come in Mr Weasley, you need to speak to me?"

The boy comes closer perching nervously on the edge of the chair she directs him to. After a moment of silence she sees him take a deep breath, obviously gathering his Gryffindor courage.

"Well, you see, it's been a couple of weeks now, but I never see you in the dorms or common room, none of us do, and, well, I need to know…" His babbling trails off as his courage fails.

"I prefer to give my students a space without their teacher looking over their shoulders. But what is it you wanted to ask?"

"What's the definition of abuse?" Ron blurts out the words, his face turning red to match his hair.

"Why, in Merlin's name…" She looks at him strangely then shakes her head. "Very well, Mr Weasley. I will answer your question, but then I _do_ expect you to tell me why you find it necessary to know. There are four main types of abuse; physical, mental or emotional, neglect, and sexual. The non-accidental infliction of injury or pain. Verbal assaults, threats, intimidation, or emotional manipulation. The withholding or lack of provision of necessities both physical and emotional. Any sexual contact with a minor or without consent."

Ron nods to himself and she marvels at the expression on his face. Gone is the earlier nervousness, instead he is serious, thoughtful, taking in her words and comparing them to some previous thought. He is completely different to what she has seen so far, and she prays that the change is not what it is looking like. He looks up and she finds she has trouble meeting his gaze; she doesn't want to hear what he will say next.

"Professor, I have some new definitions for you. Neville, Seamus, Harry. Neville, Dean, Harry. Possibly Dean, probably Neville, and definitely Harry. And, bloody hell, I hope not Harry."

The teacher in her notes his language, but the rest is reeling. When she saw the direction the conversation was taking she knew it would be bad, but _all_ of them? And Harry. She knew those muggles were the worst sort, that it was a bad idea to leave him there, but she never imagined…

"How…?" Her mind is too incoherent for words, but he understands.

"The thing you have to remember, Professor, is that I grew up with five older brothers, including the twins; I know how to read people. Besides, we talk, in the dormitory; most of them don't really understand that what happens is wrong." His voice is hard and she has trouble remembering that he is just an eleven year old.

"Dean, you know, is a muggleborn. They didn't know what was happening when his accidental magic started, his parents thought he was possessed or something. He hasn't gone into a lot of detail, but I know that discovering it was magic really didn't help anything. He had to run away to come here.

"Seamus had it slightly better, at least his mother knew about magic and was able to help him, a bit. Didn't help with his father though. He's muggle; she couldn't tell him about magic until after the wedding, he didn't take it too well. Things are pretty much fine as long as his Da can forget about it. It seems that he's learnt how to feel his accidental magic building, and to supress it until he can release it again out of his Da's sight. Unfortunately, the results tend to be slightly explosive…

"Neville, on the other hand, has the opposite problem. For years his family thought he was a Squib, and kept half-killing him to try and draw his magic out. When they finally did, it was by dropping him out of a tower window; they were more excited about the magic than they were about him surviving! Now, he's still not really convinced he's a proper wizard and is terrified of disappointing people and not living up to his father's example.

"As for Harry, I don't even know where to start with those bloody muggle relatives of his. I mean, his bedroom is a cupboard; literally! From what I can tell, if you think human house elf working for a Dark family you get the idea. And the worst is, he seems to think he deserves it.

"Professor, those are my dorm mates. Four out of five. Think about it; that is the _boys_ , of _one_ year, of _one_ House. What is wrong with the world?


End file.
